


Tip Your Waitress

by Piddleyfangs



Series: FutaBomb [4]
Category: FutaBomb, Original Work
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Smut, Transformation, drider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Aska and Blaire go to a run down Chinese restaurant only to meet a hot goth from Aska's past. Things get real fucky.





	Tip Your Waitress

Tip Your Waitress

It was 11:30 PM on October 31st and Aska suddenly decided she was very hungry. Full on pouting hungry. The exact kind of hunger where you open up diplomatic channels with your father manning the car down the interstate to pull over and get fast food, except you’re not asking nicely you’re screaming and also a literal nine-year-old. That was how Aska, a twenty-something-year-old with assumed responsibilities, was acting. 

Aska was a close friend to the girl driving the car. Aska was a total dork. She had black hair with orange tips on her twintails that night, having dyed her hair just for Halloween. She was wearing a shirt that had a made up logo on it, a knife being stabbed into a pumpkin with blood coming out of it. She adjusted her thick rimmed glasses as she prepared for her next fit of hunger riots. “Blaaaaaaire!!! Foooood!” She groaned, as if she were willing the car to pull over. 

“We ate fast food yesterday,” Blaire said, the person driving the car. Blaire had mocha skin, dark brown hair pulled back and held in place with a hairband. Blaire was a responsible adult. This odd pair met and bonded because they both have a healthy interest in sex using pills that let you grow dicks and animal parts. Full on furry stuff. Aska was also a lot more into it, crazy amounts so, though it did entertain Blaire. Despite her faults, Aska had warmed up to Blaire, hence why Blaire had been duped into being Aska’s designated driver during Halloween. And now all her trust and faith put her in a position where her adult sex buddy was throwing a fit for McDonalds, drunk, and high off of 10 hours of nonstop horror movies. Blaire knew her mistakes, and she owned them. 

“I’m hungry!” Aska groaned. “I know that isn’t new information but that party had dick all to eat! I might literally perish in your car and bring the value real down,” Aska laid back against the seat letting her neck slack. “Just think of how inconvenient it’ll be when you resell it, having to explain why there’s a corpse in your car.” 

“I’ll dump your corpse on the highway!” Blaire laughed. “And I got enough to eat at the party. You just had to have a few snacks after the pizza.” 

“The snacks were sooooo bad!” Aska groaned. “Why didn’t I host… I know my apartment literally smells like horse cum all the time, but god dammit that spread was terrible! They had celery Blaire! Celery! That’s garbage food that raccoons barf up because it is so bad.” 

The car pulled up at the first red light. “I like celery,” Blaire said pretty plainly, preemptively putting her hand over the CD slot to stop Aska from putting her album in for the tenth time. The whole party she kept trying to hand out disks for her new band, Zelda’s Taint Gets Revenge. Her whole spiel was that despite the name it was some pretty good, solid stuff. Despite that, literally no one at the party was there to listen to Aska’s Nintencore band. 

Thinking more on it, Blaire was surprised how few people Aska knew at the party. Aska knew the host from highschool or something, but everyone else were people Aska didn’t know how to talk to. It was actually kind of sad to see Aska just shut down whenever she approached someone who wasn’t acclimated to her madness and just didn’t engage. Blaire knew that Aska craved that attention, just couldn’t function without it… 

“Look, it’s pretty late, and most food places close up shop thirty minutes ago. If you can name a place that isn’t fast food, we can stop real fast. Otherwise, I’m dropping you off at your apartment and getting some sleep. I have classes tomorrow.” 

“The game is afoot…” Aska mumbled to herself, sitting back up in her chair. She was wracking her brain, tapping her finger against her chin and stomping her foot to the rhythm of the radio, throwing her disk onto Blaire’s backseat, likely for later. “Y’know, I think I know a place!” 

That wasn’t surprising, actually. If someone was going to know a place that served food after hours, it was going to be professional night owl Aska. “Oh yeah?” Blaire retorted. “And what place is that?” 

Minutes later Blaire was parking her car in a highly suspect parking lot. 

The building that hosted the lot for parking was a little bit on the older side, a clear oriental theme to the whole thing. The building was labeled in bright red letters, Happy Dragon Chinese Lomein and Takeout. One of those restaurant names that lacked confidence, had to reassure those driving by that yes indeed there was actual food in here, and look, assurance that should the décor leave you disappointed, you can take the food and leave this place! Blaire snickered, figuring her thoughts had a bit too much Aska bleeding into them. 

They got out of the car together, Blaire throwing her coat on over her orange flower shirt. Even though Blaire did like horror quite a bit, she felt a bit too old to be going all out for Halloween. The air was chilly, the parking lot desolate in the middle of this cold world. Autumn at night was probably the coldest because of how vibrant and alive the trees were in the day. Their colors burned just like the sun, they flew across the lands as the wind frisked them away from nimble branches. But at night, all that vibrancy was dyed pure dark, a haunting moon granting limited visibility in the shadowy world. 

They walked close together, using the street lights that illuminated disks of the parking lot as a guide. Blaire looked the place over, noticing the old beat up car parked behind the dumpster by the employee entrance. They got up to the door. Blaire reached for the handle, but noticed the little sign glued to the glass door. 

“Says they close at eleven, Aska,” Blaire groaned. 

“Oh yeah? Well, watch this!” Aska snickered, grabbing the handle, and surely enough it wasn’t locked. Aska marched right in, with Blaire just behind, taking her steps slowly, staring back at the car for a moment. The inside looked like it was well decorated in 2005, and then never got a refresher. Gaudy paintings were hung up and around, fans put up on the walls, a paper dragon attached from the ceiling. Vague music played in the background that transported Blaire to the margarine equivalent of China. Every table was empty in the dining room.

The only sign of life was a girl sitting up by the counter, staring at her phone. She was a tall woman, wearing her head in her hands as her black painted thumb slid up and down across her phone, her phone garbed in a case that was covered in band logos. The girl had half her head shaven, the other half long and wild, a dark black with an odd hint of green. The shaven half actually had one strand of bangs that laid bare across her head. She was wearing a loose fitting black t-shirt with a red band logo, and tight black pants. The girl looked up from her phone, her purple eyes intense, though one of them was half hidden by her half-head of hair. Blaire felt like this girl was extremely displeased that they had just entered. 

“Heya Dei!” Aska laughed as she came stumbling in. Blaire actually didn’t know how much Aska had to drink, but sometimes Aska drank bottles of water and pretended to be drunk, so it was sort of hard to grasp how much truth Aska was putting out there in the world at a time. “How’ve ya been?” 

“Aska,” Dei said with as much no enthusiasm as one could muster. “It’s been a bit since you’ve been around here. And I’m assuming you’re not here to repay me?” 

“Hahaha, no, no…” Aska cleared her throat. “Um, no. Still getting that figured out.” 

“So, you came into a restaurant you owe money with no intent to pay for past stuff. I also take it you’re not here to just talk?” 

“Umm…” Aska blinked. 

Slam! The girl set menus down for them at the bar seats. From where they were, they could see the whole kitchen as Dei ran into the back to throw her apron back on. “Alright, we’ll make this quick. But after this, you’re going to start paying, alright?” 

“Oh, I can get this one!” Aska said. “Right, Blaire?” 

“Wow, I seem to have forgotten that I’m supposed to pay for everything you get,” Blaire sighed. 

“That’s just half the fun of being Aska’s friend,” Dei smirked for a second. “I know what Aska wants, sour and spicy chicken, extra chicken. What about you? Can I recommend the glass of water and the no-effort rice? It tastes really good, I hear. Just like rice usually does.” 

“Appreciate the recommendation. If it isn’t any trouble, just some vegetable lomein.” 

“Vegetable lomein, hold the trouble,” Dei said, picking up her spatula and greasing down the stove. It was a huge square stove, a regular hibachi, except it wasn’t positioned to necessarily entertain. Sure, it was right there where all the bar seats could see the cooking happening, but it was so close as to rile up any excitement. “So, why are you two out and about?” She asked, her voice not sounding particularly empathetic towards their day. It was more that a question was going to keep her awake while she cooked. 

“Well, we just got out of a Halloween party,” Blaire said. “Aska dragged me to it, and it was sort of fun. They didn’t really play any movies I ever heard of.” 

“Oh yeah, Jill’s party was tonight. Bitch tried to invite me on messenger. But her parties always blow. She just invites people, does what she wants to, and hopes the random people she invited over get along. At least her snack tray is pretty decent, I guess.” Dei worked away, tossing the meat onto the grill first. It let off a satisfying sound as she did so, a loud sizzle filling the echoing room of the kitchen. Some of the lights in the dining room started to dim for a moment before blinking back to life. 

“Ah, so you know Jill too?” Blaire asked, setting her purse down on the chair next to her. 

“Me and Aska went to high school with her for a bit. She hasn’t changed that much it seems. Really, looking at it I don’t think Aska’s changed much either,” She slid her spatula around the chicken, starting to get the veggies in their plastic bags ready. “What about you, Blaire? What are you in Aska’s crazy little vortex?” 

“Um, we’re friends,” Blaire said. 

“Fuck buddies,” Aska corrected quickly. Blaire of course could only blush to that, looking away for a second. This made the goth girl laugh out, smacking her spatula against the stove. 

“Y’know, Aska’s always been this weird sexual deviant? I remember when she grew her first horse dick and was hungry to tell someone.” 

“Oh?” Blaire said, realizing that there was something really juicy on the menu now. 

“Hahaha. She just kept asking people if they wanted to talk about TF or something. Of course, the school here was cool with it, but no one really wanted to hear about her growing a horse dick,” Dei snickered, tossing the veggies onto the stove a little notch away from the chicken. Aska was beat red, shaking in her seat. She cleared her throat, as if trying to change the subject, but didn’t have a subject ready to change to. 

“So, how long have you known Aska?” Blaire asked, leaning in on her seat. This was it, this was delicious revenge against Aska~ 

“Well, I moved in probably during the last year of middleschool. Aska was about how you’d expect her. We didn’t really talk until highschool when she figured out that I liked weird music. So, I let her listen to my CDs, lent her my bass. Then she moved for a bit when her dad got a new job. Few years later, she moves back and starts bugging me for free meals whenever she’s drunk or starved at midnight. I don’t even bother locking my door until I leave on the off chance it’s the time of the month.” 

Aska was very uncomfortable in her seat, seemingly judging if it was even worth it staying for the food. As soon as she was about to stand, Bei came forward with a bowl of rice, a glass of water, and a prepared plate of noodles and chicken. Bei then came waltzing over with an equal portion of food for Blaire. Blaire took a second to give it a smell, eying it suspiciously. She slipped her fork into the noodles and brought a batch of the steaming hot saucy strings to her mouth. 

She slurped away, taking a few bites of the crunchy veggies just to really assess the average of the plate. It was beyond average. The plate of food had just enough to flavor to please, just enough substance to exist, enough calories to be counted as consumable. But beyond that it, was a big plate of nothing. Food that was there for a purpose, and vanished as quickly as it could. 

With chopsticks, Aska flung her food into her mouth, chewing it down fast as she could. Blaire smirked, knowing that Aska must’ve caught on that bringing her here was a bad idea. Dei was more than happy to share every succulent detail that she could about Aska, and Aska had an adorable cringy life. Overall Aska was pretty unaware of the effect she had on people and could be a real pain, but she was sooo clearly embarrassed of what she’d done in the past. It was just cathartic to see her squirm and get teased a bit. Not too hard, but hey, Blaire was curious how ruffled she could get Aska, as well as a chance to learn more about this weird sex devil that was in her life now. 

“If it’s alright, I’m gonna ring you guys up now and get back to cleaning up,” Dei say, giving them both a slip. Blaire set her card down on top of her receipt, but stopped Aska from putting her receipt on top of Blaire’s. 

“C’mon now, Aska. You gotta start paying for stuff on your own,” Blaire groaned. 

“H-hey, I will! J-just not tonight. I just bought some stuff online, and all twelve seasons of it was pretty pricy!” Aska said. 

“So, lil Aska can’t pay?” Dei snickered. “Perhaps she can pay another way?~” Dei started to walk out from the kitchen. Aska was on full alert, frozen in her seat. Blaire had never seen this behavior from her. Just frozen there, like she should be running, but glued their by some other force. “Y’know Aska, you’re pretty good at paying another way. How long has it been since we’ve played?~” 

“I umm…” Aska gently stood up from her seat, shaking her head. “Been a bit I guess, I propose, I theorize…” 

“Mmm,” The goth girl nodded, circling around Aska. “So, are you going to pay or not?” 

“I don’t have money…” Aska said, gulping. No, fear wasn’t the right word for it. That look was anticipation, the dark cousin of excitement. Blaire looked on, processing what these two long time friends were doing, feeling like almost a stranger to Aska’s world for a bit before she was called on. 

“And you, Blaire,” Dei looked back. “You sure you don’t wanna pay? I know Aska’s shit at debts, so its up to you.” 

“I’ve already paid for the past ten meals,” Blaire said nervously, not really sure what the consequences of her words were going to be, but now she was feeling it too. That dark excitement, creeping up her spine. 

“Then…” Dei looked at Aska with the biggest grin she could muster yet. “Dog. Floor. Now.” And Aska fell straight to the floor, looking up with big eyes. Blaire blinked at how quickly Aska was tamed. Aska “Caffeine Makes Everything Better!” The legend, tamed. “Good girl, good girl. You’re really upset you couldn’t pay mama, right?” 

Aska nodded from her position on the floor. “Uh-uh…” She was blushing pretty brightly. 

“And you wanna help Mama out, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you’re moma’s dog tonight, right?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Good~” Dei laughed, heading to the back of her shop. “Blaire, get over here for a second,” Blaire nodded, and nervously went to the back of the restaurant alone with the weird goth girl running a Chinese restaurant alone even though she wasn’t Chinese while her best friend sat on the floor like a dog and begged to be forgiven for eating for free. Blaire wished she hadn’t binged ten hours of horror films before she went here.

Standing alone with Dei in her back office to the side of her kitchen, Blaire felt the need to bring something else before the awkwardness murdered her via suffocation. “So um, is this a thing you and her do often?” Blaire asked. “Because she really seemed ready when you called her doggy,” 

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a history with us. We’ve been doing it for years. Started out with me mentioning I like dog girls, and her trying to bring up an excuse to sneak a TF pill or something. She took it, it was hot, I got really carried away, and she figured out she’s a switch. So now she thinks she can get free food every once in a while,” Dei opened up a nice case on her shelf, taking out a few TF syringes and bring the rest with her. “And worst part is that she’s so right.” 

They returned to the dining room where Aska was still down on all fours, watching as the two girls came back out. Dei set down the container on the counter next to their plate. She sighed while looking at the dirtied plates, looking back down at Aska. 

“Dog. Clothes off. Now!” Dei ordered. 

The girl on the floor quickly threw it all off. Shirt flown to the side, with no bra in sight. Her shorts were peeled off, as were her panties covered in skeletons and pumpkins. Aska sat there naked, her hands and feet on the carpet decorated in vaguely exotic swirls. 

“Good dog. Naked, just like a good dog, I guess,” Dei shrugged, her expression bored. “Blaire, would you like the honor, or are you squeamish?” Dei asked, pulling out a needle clearly labeled Good Doggy. “Since you’re hanging out with Aska, figured you needed a chance to get her back.” 

“Y’know what? Sure! I’ll bite,” Blaire grabbed ahold of the syringe. Aska stirred, starting to get up. 

“Dog! Down!” Dei ordered, the force of her voice pushing Aska back down on to the floor. “Paying customers get to dom doggy whenever the hell they want. Starting now, Blaire is above you. Got that, dog brain?” Aska nodded feverishly. Blaire walked the rest of the way over, kneeling down near Aska’s bare shoulder. 

“Ready for your shot, doggy?” Blaire giggled, sticking the needle in quickly. As quickly as the million times Aska forced Blaire to grow some stinking huge animal dick or something. She pushed down the plunger, and the small needled already filled Aska with the fast acting nanobots. Blaire had to admit, it felt pretty damn good. She walked back over to Dei’s side, waiting for the effects to kick in. 

Aska stayed put, a little imaginary square and pose she knew she had to stay in unless she’d get pushed into place. The fur started to sprout across Aska’s thighs, coming forth from her loins. The fur spread quickly, a nice coat of chestnut brown fur spreading over Aska’s legs and creeping up her belly. Aska shivered as the fur poked out from her skin slowly. Each fur made her blush more and more, her exposed pussy starting to get wetter. 

The changes crawled down to her feet. The effects started to push and reshape her toes. Black claws poked out from her toes, her feet elevating a little as paw pads grew in, the brown fur quickly spreading the rest of the way across her new pads. Aska adjusted herself awkwardly, getting used to the feeling of paws yet again. 

And then it was up to her breasts. The fur spread over them quickly, both of her tiny tits getting a little bit of a boost in the size department, jumping up two sizes so they were a bit heavier on her frame. They were coated in the fur, with crests and tuffs of white fur marking her underbelly and her cleavage. 

Then the fur went up to her shoulders and rushed down her arms like a waterslide. The fur had picked up a lot of momentum by the time it reached that part of Aska and showed no signs of slowing. Her hands grew paw pads over her palms, her fingers sprouted little black claws just like her feet. 

Aska started to pant, her tongue broadening and sticking out further from her face. Her panting grew heavier and heavier, her face stretching out into a muzzle as the fur spread quickly up across her head, enveloping her in a layer of fur. Her nose turned pitch dark and wet, her tongue eagerly dashing against it to douse it in her drool. Her ears turned long and droopy, a perfect set of adorable brown ears. Her growing ass sprouted a long wagging tail that made her horny mood even clearer when it rose up in the air so bluntly.

Finally, Aska had taken the form of the dog she was meant to be. Dei snickered, Blaire looked on at the form. Dei walked over to Aska, her black heels clicking against the floor as she leaned down to access the girl. She ran her hands over Aska’s breasts, circling and pinching each hard nipple. Aska flinched, but stayed in place, letting her girly moans huff out in hot puffs of air. Dei ran her finger across Aska’s slit, teasing at it until it was nice and wet. 

“Mmm, no dick tonight, doggy~ I feel like you should really learn your place tonight,” She grinned, pushing her finger inside of Aska’s presented sex. The dog girl let out a yip, her legs spreading further apart, showing off how flexible she was, how badly she wanted it. Dei teased Aska’s sex until the goth girl was more than pleased with the results. She stood up and walked back over to the tray. 

She lifted the row of the box, revealing a dozen black syringes right below. Dei opened the top and stabbed herself with it, quickly tossing it aside. “Blaire, if you want to join in, just pick a syringe. I label them all pretty clearly, so don’t be shy. Doggy wants to play pretty bad tonight, I can tell~” Dei snickered, losing her clothing before it was too late. When her pants drop, it was already clear that a black material was sprouting across her legs, additional slender legs pushing out from her front. 

Two pairs of legs. Then three. Then four! Her lower body reshaped itself rapidly, getting covered in the armored look that Blaire recognized right away. Her upper body stayed the same, her hefty pale chest wobbling as she changed, but the lower body made what she was entirely beyond human. Dei the drider smiled as she approached Aska with all of her slender legs, a thick prehensile cock sprouting from Dei’s human loins. 

“Remember when you first rode this dick? How badly you begged me all week. You were just a thirsty slut, weren’t you?” 

“Y-yes mommy,” Aska moaned. 

“No more mommy. Mistress is what I prefer right now,” Dei said, wrapping her legs around Aska, bending her over. Her legs were sharp and slender, easily positioned at the front so that Aska was bound down, jailed until Dei had her way. “Mmm, let’s see if you really remember how to please me,” Dei said, slowly moving herself so that her cock was positioned just right. 

Aska let out a howl the second that thick cock was put inside of her. The pink tentacle moved around inside of her, squirming until it found a spot that made Aska lose her mind. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, her eyes rolled back into her head. It was a tried and true method that Dei went for right away. They were wordless for a time, but everything they did spoke of a million times they’d done it in the past. Aska positioning herself with familiarity, making trained sounds and crying out. And then Dei doing almost every thing completely right to just drive Aska insane. Blaire stared back at the container, and seeing her little deviant moaning like a needy slut, well, Blaire decided it’d be fun to be a part of the problem for once. 

“H-hey, umm, doggy! Slut! Whore!” Blaire announced, the needle already in her. 

“Milk it for all its worth girl~” Dei snickered, the goth girl seemingly much more emotive with in her drider form. 

“You’re an… I mean a big dumb slut!” 

“Tell her how you really feel~” Dei laughed, keeping her thrusting up so Aska didn’t really get a chance to react freely. 

“This for all the times you shove your stupid horse dick in my face even though its hot!” Blaire said, groaning as her cock starting to grow, bulging out against her jeans rapid pace. “Aw shit fuck forgot to take off my pants… Fuck, it already dowsed my panties!” Blaire said, unzipping her pants to reveal a big drooling monster of an equine cock. 

“Yeah, we all kinda took our clothes off for a reason,” Dei said, still thrusting away. 

“Gotta be careful,” Aska added in, earning her a bite. 

“Quiet, doggy! You’re about to get double dommed!” Dei teased, look back up as Blaire calm walking over. 

It was awkward moving with a big horse dick and leathery balls if you weren’t used to it. Blaire definitely felt powerful though. She pushed her cock up against Aska’s face, making sure to really rub it in her stupid muzzle. What surprised Blaire was how fast Aska was to open her mouth and just lick and lather up that dick. Blaire gasped, the pleasure immense and instant, her cock starting to pulsate with heavy, thick pleasure. Blaire had always made it a point to not suck as long as possible, but here Aska was, the horse dicked terror, sucking at the other end of one like it was a candy being offered to her. 

Blaire awkwardly moved her cock, not sure which way to steer it or where to park it. It really was like driving a cargo truck. And as she was awkwardly moving it around, Aska was slurping up that thick equine meat, eagerly encouraging it to just pummel down her throat. Blaire saw a wink from Aska and knew right away what it meant. 

She summoned memories of all the times Aska didn’t hold back with her wild and crazy cocks. She chanelled it like a demon, and she let it inspire her. She pushed her long cock the rest of the way down, and let out a loud coo. Oh god it felt incredible! Her knees bucked, her mind raced. She summoned up the will to stay standing and actually start throat fucking Aska proper. 

“G-good doggy~ You dirty slut!” Blaire said, the words feeling foreign on her tongue, but Dei, a native speaker, got the message clear. 

“See~ Now you’re treating her like the slut she is!” 

“Hahaha~ Fucking whore~! This is what you get for waking me up with dragon dick the other day!” Blaire groaned, pushing her cock a bit harder. “This is for eating the good cereal whenever you sleepover! And this is for playing your music really loud while I’m studying!” She grunted, letting out a little laugh as the power was rushing to her. Dei kept Aska steady, the drider steadily thrusting into the slut dog sandwiched between them. 

They stayed like that for a while, every girl picking up the pace whenever the need struck them. It was only a few hundred thrusts until they were cumming. Blaire came first, her horse cock so sensitive it was just impossible to keep it back. She sprayed load after load, drowning Aska in the stuff. Blaire fell back and grabbed a stabilizer, quickly injecting it and reducing her horse cock to nothing. She took a seat and panted, basking in her after glow as the two finished. 

“Fuck yessss~!” Dei moaned out as the drider finished. “Take my eggs slut~!! Mmmph!! Fuck yesss!” Wet slap one after another, until the end of her orgasm hit. “Unf~ Alright, alright, that was fun!” Dei grinned, chittering away to the case. She grabbed two fresh stabalizers, tossing one to Aska, and injecting herself with the other. Dei’s spidery form slowly returned to normal, the goth girl smiling. “Now both of you are staying here until this place is clean,” She said, pointing to all the pussy juices and cum covering the carpet. Blaire blinked, realizing that in the end, even she had been had. 

…

It was 1:05 AM, now officially the day after Halloween as far as idiot time scientists were concerned. Aska and Blaire were inside of a Chinese restaurant helping the girl clean it up after having weird kinky furry sex. Blaire just finished helping Dei mop the kitchen, and Aska finished the final load of dishes. 

“Thanks for sticking around and helping,” Dei said, wiping down the stove one last time. “I was gonna do a deep clean tonight, but I don’t want to keep you guys much longer,” She explained, smiling at Aska as she came back with the tea. “You find the tea alright, Aska?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t put the bags anywhere weird,” Aska said, taking a sip of her tea. Blaire knew Aska well enough to know it was more likely more sugar than liquid in there. “Say, do you still play card games Dei? I can bring some over sometime, maybe even buy Blaire a deck.” 

“Pfft, sure, why not. This place bores me to tears. Just make sure if you don’t want to clean the floor you bring cash.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be more good for it. My dad’s sending me bigger allowances after my stunt at trying to work.” 

“Good old dad, always pulling through,” Dei smirked, looking back over at Blaire. “Well, you heard her. Come here whenever you want for games. This place only gets like four customers a day, and a ton of racist old people on Sundays. You guys would be my saviors.” 

“So… this place is usually dead?” Blaire asked for the sake of clarity. 

“Yep, we’re like the twentieth Chinese place in town, and all the others are closer to the college. On top of that, the food here sucks, and the bitch behind the counter just scowls at you while you eat. Oh no its meeee…” Dei sighed. “Aska’s dad can pay for her apartment to live in her stupid hometown, but my dad can’t even let me quit this job so I can go find something better to do with my life.” 

“Ouch,” Blaire said. “I’m sorry to hear about that.” 

“Hey it’s fine, you’re not my therapist,” Dei shrugged. She walked over and kissed Aska on the forehead. “Was I too rough at all tonight? I know usually we warm up a bit more.” 

Aska gave a bit snuggly grin, taking another big sip of her tea before snuggling up against Dei’s chest. “Nah, I like it rough. You did it pretty much how I’d want it done if I could pick how a drider dominates me.” 

“Good~” Dei gave Aska another kiss on the forehead and walked her over to Blaire. “Now, make sure you take care of Blaire, alright? Fuckbuddies or no, gotta make sure she’s comfy and having fun. Blaire seems nice. You need more nice in your life, and a lot less not nice. Right?”

“Gosh, riiiight!” Aska said, rolling her eyes before throwing herself into Blaire’s arms, snuggling real hard into her. “Me and Blair-Bear are gonna be so cute the whole world will throw up and die!” 

“… Metal,” Dei shrugged. “Well, thanks for coming and cleaning up. I’m going home to come here again tomorrow in like seven hours. You better bring games or I’ll actually murder you. Later,” Dei guided them to the front door and locked up as they left, the lights that said Happy Dragon Chinese Lomein and Takeout dimmed out in an instant. Aska and Blaire were back where they were before in the darkness. 

Blaire stared at Aska, sort of recontextualizing her. Blaire had always just thought Aska was someone to talk with and sneak in some sex and a few couple things. But now Blaire knew a little more about Aska, about what she was like before they met. 

They sat in the car for a moment. Blaire’s heart was pounding. Something was exciting her way more, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Just something about being near Aska. She had to defuse the feeling. “So, wanna listen to your CD on the way home?” 

“YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH!!!” Aska twisted the keys until the car started up, and slammed her CD into the car. A distorted mess of hardcore pixel punk jammed out from Blaire’s old car speakers. “So this song is called Bullet Bill Vibrator,and we call it that because some sex toys are called bullets, and the tone for my bass here was recorded twelve times. We channeled it to the right and left, and we did a sweep here and here. Just some basic EQ’ing. We also did some octave stuff, but turned it real low so it just becomes this wall…” 

…

When Blaire was alone at home, she laid on her couch and brought the phone to her ear. “Hey honey. How was your Halloween.” 

“Oh, hey Blaire,” The voice on the phone said. Blaire’s boyfriend, lived a couple states away. Was totally cool with Blaire having some sex friends on the side. He understood. “Well, y’know. Being bedridden kinda puts a damper on your fun. Full body aches and a bad throat are scary, but not the right kind. I’m sooo behind on my homework now too. Please tell me yours was more interesting.” 

“Well, I went to a Halloween party with Aska.” 

“Hype so far.” 

“It had celery.” 

“All the hype died.” 

“But, then we went to a restaurant and Aska got fucked by a drider.” 

“The hype is confused, but alive. Why did Aska get fucked by a drider?” 

“I have completely stopped asking what Aska does. Aska just does things and I don’t ask, and it makes it go by faster. I dunno, it was fun, learned a bit more about her. I took her home and came here so I can talk too you. I miss you baby,” 

“I miss you too, Blaire,” He said, coughing with his phone pointed away. “And hey, don’t be afraid to crash with Aska or invite her over. I know you’re getting lonely. It’s been a month since last time…” 

“It’s fine, I got Thanksgiving to look forward to… Fuck its 2 AM! I’m sorry, you have those really early classes and- “ 

“Relax, babe,” He said, laughing. “I wanted to talk to you. But if you’re worried, I’ll go get some sleep. I love you.” 

They said their goodnights and Blaire laid back on the couch, sighing. She stared at her contacts for a minute. Her finger hovered over Aska’s name for a minute. She sighed and dropped her phone. It was 2 AM the night/morning after Halloween, and all Blaire wanted was… She’ll figure that out when it after she got her four hours of sleep for class.


End file.
